My Gay Best Friend
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. Oh how he wished he never said those two words to her. Troyella.


**Hey Guys :) I really enjoyed writing this one shot, although it took me quite a while to do so. I hope you guys enjoy it too! Some scenes weren't really falling in place for me, but I managed to get it to work. & I don't mean to offend anyone with this one shot! Thanks! Review! :)**

Gabriella always had the best things in life. Her parents are still happily married. She had amazing friends. Along with her perfect grades, she was somewhat high up in the East High status. She was one of the best dancers in the school and she was in line for a scholarship. No, she didn't have a boyfriend. She didn't really mind if she did or not. As long as she had her best friend by her side, she was happy and satisfied.

But even if she had everything, she was always wishing for something. She wished for a dog. But her mom was allergic. She wished that she could get her car earlier, instead of her 17th birthday. She wished her curly brown locks were a little longer. And she wished that she was a guy. So her best friend could like her.

Or, she wished that her best friend wasn't gay because he was just so damn hot and everything you would want in a guy.

But, she knew she couldn't change him for what he was. Troy, her best friend was captain of the basketball team. He was popular. Like her, he's also living the good life. Like Gabriella, all he needed was his best friend for his world to be okay. Oh yeah, and he was gay.

Upon meeting Gabriella in sophomore year when she transferred, Troy couldn't help but stumble over his words. His hands were clammy, his heart was racing and it felt like it was in his stomach. He kept rubbing the back of his neck, and somehow, he formed the words, "I'm gay."

Gabriella didn't understand. If he was gay, why were all the girls at East High still hot on his heels? Every time she asked him that question, he would pause for a moment, shrug and move on with a different subject.

Gabriella rummaged through her closet, trying to look for the dress she bought a couple weeks ago with Troy for her date tonight. "Damn it, Troy." She muttered, her head between her clothes.

"What?" He chuckled, sitting back on her bed, watching her go through her closet.

"Did you take the yellow dress I bought with you a couple weeks earlier?" She pulled herself out from the pile of clothes.

He shook his head, his brown hair moving with him. "Nope. Is it under the bed? You tend to throw stuff under there."

She raised one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows and stared at him, his cerulean eyes stared back her intensely. "I don't throw things down there."

Troy snorted, "Fine, then look down there."

Her big brown chocolate eyes glared at him before ducking down onto her wooden floor and she waved her hands under her bed, hitting a bag. Huffing, since she knew she was wrong, and pulled it out and stood up. She didn't dare look at Troy, knowing he would stare up at her in amusement. "Not one word." She hissed at him, taking the yellow dress out of the bag and laid it on her bed. "Isn't it pretty?" She looked up at Troy who was still staring at her and his cheeks were a light tint of pink.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's gorgeous, Brie." He smiled.

She pulled off the tag slyly and threw it in the trash can. Pulling her tank top over her head, she was clad in her black and white laced bra that he suggested for her one time. She had no problem with changing in front of him. After all, he was gay.

"You think I should wear my strapless bra?" She asked, walking around to her dresser, going through her drawer fill with her bra's and panties.

Troy stared at her bare back. The clasp of her bra was sitting against her bronze skin. He was stiff as the blood rushed to a particular spot of his manliness as he watched her move. Why did he have to be so stupid and tell her he was gay? How did that even manage to come out of his mouth?

"Hello, Troy?" She walked over to him. He cleared his throat and grabbed a pillow next to him, throwing it on his lap, trying to cover the bulge that was covered by his jeans.

"Sorry, spaced out." He chuckled nervously, looking everywhere but her.

Gabriella grinned. "What, you're thinkin' bout your hot date that you're going to have and you didn't tell me?"

Troy shook his head vigorously, his eyes settling on hers. "Why do you always ask that?"

"Because, gay dudes are always hot." She told him in a 'duh' tone. She thought he never took offense to how easily and openly they talked about how he was gay and anything else related to his sexuality.

"So, you're saying I'm hot?" He raised an eyebrow, amused.

Blood rushed to her cheeks, turning them pink. Of course he was hot. Even if he was gay, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Wanting to kiss him, hold his hand, and be held by him. But she had to push those thoughts away, remembering what he was like. "Maybe." She mumbled.

Troy grinned, his bright white teeth shining at her. "Why, thank you, Brie." He was definitely flattered. That meant she had some feeling for him, right? Even if she thought he was gay.

She rolled her eyes, "Help me out here!" She groaned, sitting down on her bed next to Troy. He stared at her bare arms, wanting to run his hands down them.

"Help you with what?" He managed to croak out, as she turned towards him, her full front in his view. His eyes raked her upper half quickly, not before they lingered at her breasts sitting in her bra. Then he caught her eyes, full of confusion.

"What to wear for this stupid date you set me up with." She pouted before Troy rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were going to wear the yellow dress?" He glanced at it momentarily.

She shrugged, a couple curls falling off her shoulder. "Maybe it might be a little too much." They were quiet a while before Gabriella spoke up again. "You know what? We should find you a date, sometime." She smiled.

Troy's eyes went wide before he rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh. How about we just get through with your date first?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She giggled.

He inwardly groaned as he watched her stand up. He needed to find an excuse to feel her warm skin against his. "How about a tank top and a skirt?" He asked, trying to keep his mind off her, getting off the bed as well.

Walking to her dresser he went through the drawer with her skirts and pulled one out. "You know what's weird, Troy?" She asked, making him stand up and look at her expectantly. "How come, you set me up with your cousin, but when half the guys at East High asked me out to a date or a dance, you scare them off?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, while Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him, "I trust my cousin."

She sighed, dropping her shoulders. At least he cared about her. "That makes sense." She smiled, pulling out a gray tank top. Troy's phone rang and Gabriella jumped onto her bed, grabbing it as she laid down. "Ooh, it's a text." She grinned, opening up his phone and reading the text message.

Troy walked over to her bed and sat on top of it as she watched her read the text message. He glanced back over her body. She was still clad in her bra and shorts. "The cheer captain wants to hang out." She poked her tongue out at him.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Don't reply."

"Why are the girls still after you?" She asked, propping herself on her elbows. After a few moments, Troy couldn't find an excuse, which made Gabriella open her mouth in shock. "No one knows?"

He watched her. How could he tell her he wasn't gay? "Well, aside from the group, yep."

"That's weird." She murmured.

He shrugged, wanting to get off the subject. As he took the phone from her hands he grinned, his fingers sliding against her bare skin on her side. "Troy!" She yelled out, giggling. "Don't tickle me."

He straddled her, hovering over her, his hands raking her sides lightly making her giggle. "It'll teach you not to steal my phone."

"I didn't steal your phone!" She said breathlessly as he kept tickling her.

"Well don't read my messages!" he chuckled.

"Fine, fine." She surrendered and held his phone out to him.

As he was about to reach it, her arm went back, the phone going away from him. Reaching for it, Gabriella giggled as one of his arms was next to her head, propping him up from falling onto her. He hovered over her, both forgetting about the phone that was held in her hand. Gabriella stared up at him as he stared into her brown eyes, the mood changing from playful to serious. His eyes flickered to her lips as hers did the same.

Troy decided to stay still, the lie still lingering in the back of his mind. Nonetheless, all thoughts were swept away as Gabriella leaned up, brushing her lips against his. Troy closed his eyes, enjoying the moment as she pulled back, gasping.

His eyes flickered open quickly staring down at her. "Oh god, Troy. Sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you." She said quickly sitting up, making Troy sit back. "Oh god." She repeated. "That must've been so weird." She continued. "I didn't mean to."

He grimaced, those few seconds were amazing. But now she was freaking out and it was ruined. His arm went back, and his fingers brushed against his neck, smiling nervously. "It's fine. Chillax." He chuckled, hoping she would just drop it all.

Gabriella smiled sincerely and threw his phone back to him. "So the gray tank top and white skirt?" Troy nodded, satisfied as she held it up. After a couple moments of silence Gabriella grimaced, "Troy, you know I can't wear white stuff."

Troy rolled his blue eyes. "You'll be fine. Go change."

Moments later, Gabriella walked out of the bathroom. "Smile, you look amazing." Troy grinned.

She walked over to her full length mirror and stared at herself. "Should I do something with my hair?"

He walked up to her, staring at her figure then shook his head, "Nah. Your hair is beautiful natural." He smiled, taking a curl in his finger.

Her cheeks were covered in pink and she smiled, "Thanks Troy." She walked over to her desk, grabbing a necklace and placing it on her neck, her hand behind her neck waiting for Troy to clasp it together. Gabriella felt his breath on his neck as he put the two pieces together as one and turned around smiling. "You want to know something?" She asked, turning around and brushed passed him, grabbing her flats.

"What?"

"You'd be like the perfect boyfriend." She sat there, dazing off. "That's how all gay guys are, huh? They're like, amazing. But off limits." She paused then continued. "Is there any chance you could be bi?" She asked, smiling up at him. Troy stared at her, nodding his head vigorously. Gabriella giggled, throwing her head back, "You're so cute, Troy." She pulled her last flat on and then looked up at him, "Didn't realize I was rambling."

Troy grinned, she was cute. He gained momentum again, changing the subject all together. "What time is it?"

"Time to get a watch." She replied cheekily.

"For your information, Montez. I do have a watch." He raised his wrist haughtily.

She rolled her eyes, "Then why'd you ask what time it was?"

His shoulders slumped and they went up and down in a shrug. "You and your rambling." He chuckled.

Gabriella patted the spot next to her on her bed and he obliged, walking over to her and sat down. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in relaxation. "When's your cousin coming over?"

He raised his left hand and read the watch, "In a half hour."

"Is there any chance I could cancel?" She asked, her head lifting off of Troy's shoulder.

The hair from his eyebrows scrunched together whilst his eyes shined in confusion, "What for?"

She shrugged, a couple strands of her curls moved with her, "Just want to stay with my best friend for the night." She smiled as the corners of his lips were tugged into a grin.

"You sure?"

She nodded, "Yep. And it's a school night too. I'd rather stay in with you than go out with a stranger."

"Smart thinking, Brie." He grinned, liking the idea that she wanted to be with him, even if it wasn't meant in the way he wanted. "I'll call my cousin." Gabriella was about to pull her tank top over her head when Troy stopped her. "I'm taking you out to eat, and we're grabbing some frozen yogurt after." He mumbled to her, holding the phone to his ear.

Gabriella watched at him as he started talking to his cousin. She shrugged, still taking off her tank top. Troy turned around, noticing Gabriella's half naked body. His name was being called on the other end of the line but didn't notice until Gabriella pulled a t-shirt onto her top half.

"I thought I told you not to change?" He whispered, putting the phone against his shoulder.

"Not like I ever listen to you." She scoffed, a cheeky grin shined on her face. "I want to be comfortable."

"Of course you do, Brie." He looked at himself clad in jeans and a semi tight tee. "Where's my clothes?"

She rolled her eyes, "In the same spot as always, Troy. In the top drawer of my dresser."

Troy grinned, putting the phone back up to his ear and giving his cousin stupid excuses. Once he hung up, he threw his phone onto her bed and shrugged off his shirt. Looking up at Gabriella he caught her staring at him. A smirk slid onto his lips when her eyes met his and she blushed furiously. Why was she blushing? She shouldn't be embarrassed.

"Like what you see?" He asked cockily, and moved his hands in the drawer looking for the shirt he wanted, the muscles in his arms rippled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, the pink leaving her cheeks. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would." He muttered under his breath subconsciously. He closed his mouth, realizing what he said and looked over to her. He cleared his throat, and threw his red wildcat shirt on. Pulling off his jeans, he pulled on black basketball shorts and looked up, wondering if Gabriella was ready.

She sat there, watching him while she was wearing white sweats and a red tank top. "Well, don't you look comfortable." He stated cheekily.

A smile tugged at her lips, "I am, as are you." She stood up, grabbing her wallet and phone. "Ready to get some Taco Bell?"

He nodded, strands of his hair covering one of his eyes. Taco Bell was something the two ate together, and only when they're together. It was sort of one of their many things they do with only each other.

* * *

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open the next morning, the sound of her alarm waking her up. She groaned loudly and rolled over, hitting a body.

Normally, that would freak people out, but it never did for her. It was usually Troy at her side. He slept over a lot, considering he was gay, and her parents were pretty cool with it, knowing nothing could happen.

She groaned again, shoving him because he took half of her huge king bed. Troy grumbled a 'what the fuck' and shoved her back. Rolling back onto her back, she blinked a few times before the sleep was gone and a sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes traveled back over to her best friend, his half naked body in her view.

Was it possible to have feelings for someone that was interested in their own gender?

Yeah, she's thought about this before, wondering how she could have feelings for Troy. Maybe, she only thought that because everything he does for her, and everything they shared, she dreamed for in a guy.

There were moments though, where she felt as if he wasn't interested in other guys, but only her. The way he looked at her before they kissed. She felt as if she was going to melt. Was it normal to feel this way for a gay guy? Oh and that kiss. Her lips were tingling the whole night.

Isn't there a way to tell if a guy was really gay or not by the way they kissed a girl?

Those few seconds she kissed Troy, and all the thoughts about him and his sexuality flew from her mind before things caught up with her again.

Gabriella's alarm went off again, warning her it was 10 minutes later. "Brie." She heard her name being mumbled. "If you don't turn that off soon, I'm throwing it out your window."

A sweet giggle erupted from her throat and she turned it off and sat up. She looked over at Troy who shuffled around and was on his back now, his sleepy eyes watching her. "I'm going to shower." She told him, pushing her blanket off her. "You're ass better be up when I get out."

She noticed him rolling his eyes and she slapped him on the chest and grabbed her towel, walking into her connected bathroom.

Nearly 20 minutes later, Gabriella emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her petite body and her hair matted onto the top of her bare back and forehead. Stepping around the corner, she stood there, watching her best friend look at the television back to her, then the television, and then back to her again.

His mouth went dry whilst his heart sped up, the blood rushing to his groin. He's seen her in her underwear, and when she was clad in the towel and a bikini. But still. He could never get used to the gorgeous view. And what he felt now would be even worse if he could see everything under all the thin material covering her. He felt as if it got hotter in her room, all his nerves going into one spot.

Gabriella on the other hand watched Troy watch her. His face was so concentrated. He was scrutinizing her so carefully, she couldn't help but feel a little flattered. Why was her _gay_ best friend staring at her when she was only covered in a towel. Maybe he was spacing out, she thought. That was probably it.

"Earth to Troy!" She giggled, waving her hand in front of his handsome face. Troy blinked a couple times, then his cheeks were turning pink. "Spacing out?" She questioned, retrieving her bra and panties.

He nodded, a wave of disappointment washing over her. Why did she even have hopes? That was one thing she couldn't understand.

"Yeah, sorry." He glanced at the digital clock on her night stand. In bright red letters it read 6:30. "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick." He stated, pushing the comforter off of him.

Gabriella turned around and took a sharp intake of breath. His half naked body in her presence always took her breath away. His washboard abs were unbelievable along with his big, muscular arms. A small smirk was left on Troy's lips, knowing she was checking him out again.

Gaining back her voice she closed her eyes momentarily, then opened them, a smile playing onto her lips. "Well hurry, I need you to help me pick out what to wear for school."

Troy rolled her eyes, "Of course, you'd make me help." He poked his tongue out.

"Well, duh." She retorted. "You love it." She smiled. He nodded his head, agreeing with her. Walking over to her desk chair, he grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom.

10 minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, only covered with the towel. Gabriella stared at him momentarily, thoughts running wild in her mind. "Go put on your clothes, Troy." She told him, rolling her eyes. "No one wants to see that body of yours."

He feigned hurt, his hand clasping the skin over his heart. "That hurts, Brie." He pouted.

Gabriella giggled, "You'll get over it, big boy."

"And if I don't?" He batted his eyelashes like a girl and pouted.

Another giggle erupted from Gabriella's throat, "Guess you'll be hurt forever." She muttered to him. "But, you know. When you get a boyfriend, I'm pretty sure he'll be grateful to have you." She paused. "And your sexy body." She grimaced at the thought of him being with someone else.

"My sexy body?" He raised an eyebrow amused. "I thought you just said no one wanted to see my body." A smirk formed onto his lips. That was a definite confirmation.

She scoffed, having nothing to retaliate with. "Whatever." She let out a short giggle. "Go change."

He rolled his eyes, and grabbed a pair of boxers, jeans and a shirt. He walked into her bathroom changing then came back out dressed. Walking up to her closet, he stood there with a finger grazing his chin, deep in thought.

"Well, since you didn't wear a skirt last night, you're wearing a skirt today." He demanded as she protested.

"Seriously?" She groaned, walking over to her dresser and grabbing a black flowing skirt. He picked up the gray tank top she discarded on the ground yesterday and handed it to her.

"With your black flats, babe." He called out to her, making her heart flutter. Troy flushed, realizing what he just called her. Gay guys always used that kind of language, right? "Brie, where's my cologne?" he asked from her bathroom.

She blushed, as he came from the bathroom, watching her. "My nightstand."

"What's it doing there?" He asked, walking over to the nightstand and sprayed himself a couple times.

"No reasons." She mumbled, fixing her skirt while slipping into her flats. He smirked, knowing what she used it for. She sprayed her pillows with his scent, just so she could fall asleep. He smelt it every time he slept over.

"Oh come on Brie." He grinned, wanting to hear it from her lips. "Nothing to be embarrassed about." He walked up behind her and clasped the necklace he bought for her together.

"Gorgeous." He murmured near her ear, leaving a shiver shoot down her spine.

They both stared at each other in the mirror, a soft smile gracing Gabriella's features. "Thanks, Troy."

"Oh, I meant the necklace I bought you." He chuckled lightly.

Gabriella glared at him, "Thanks, jerk."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her and kissing her temple. "I'm kidding. You're gorgeous too." He grinned, making her blush.

She settled herself in between his arms, and melted into him before her mother yelled that they could be late for school and the two were off.

* * *

Gabriella played with her fries at lunch, deep in thought. Jeez, how much she wished to be a guy. Looking up, she spotted the center of attention of all her thoughts and smiled as he shot her a grin, walking up to the table and seating himself next to her. "Hey guys." He greeted them happily. "Hey Brie." He greeted his best friend individually.

She grinned, "Hey Troy."

He stole a couple fries off her plate and stuffed them in his mouth quickly. Gabriella scowled and shoved him. It was nearly the same routine every school day. He'd steal food off of her plate, then she'll yell at him then let him eat her food.

Sharpay stared at the two, she thought they were the most adorable couple in the world. If only they were together and Troy wasn't an idiot to tell her he was gay. She hissed in her mind. How did he even manage to tell her he was gay? Everyone thought the same question. Not even Chad or Jason was that stupid.

"So, I heard there was supposed to be a new guy today." Sharpay spit out at her friends, an amused look gracing her features. "And hot, too."

At that, Gabriella's ears perked up, her eyes shooting to Sharpay. She knew all the juicy details. And they were usually true too.

Troy watched his best friend talking to his other close friend, about the new 'hot' guy. He grumbled silently. He was afraid one day that Gabriella would find a boyfriend and just leave him.

"Maybe, Troy has a shot." Gabriella grinned cheekily, his head shooting up and staring at her.

"What?" He spoke up, hearing his name.

"Shar said the new guy could be gay too." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, indicating that he could be his new boyfriend. "But she's not so sure yet." She informed him, a little sigh escaping her lips.

He shrugged, not really caring. "Oh well." He shot a look at his other friends. They all felt so bad that she didn't know he was straight. Because, clearly. She was attracted to him. Everyone could see that.

The group chattered amongst each other until they heard the cafeteria break into loud chatters than before. Something was definitely up. They looked up, realizing someone had walked into the cafeteria. No one was allowed to leave the cafeteria once they entered it for lunch. They all had to stay there until they were let out. So when someone walked in, it was sort of a big deal.

Troy's eyes were trained on the red East High double doors, the ones that lead out into the hallway. He wasn't really paying attention to anything. His mind was spacing out and so his eyes decided to concentrate on the red doors. With that coincidence, the new guy was standing next to the doors, talking to the principal.

The girls at the table were gossiping away, while the guys went back to their food, not really caring because their girlfriends couldn't do much.

"You think he's gay?" Gabriella asked, staring at the new guy.

Sharpay and Taylor shrugged, "His top is a little tight on him." Sharpay offered her.

Her eyes went back to Troy's who was staring in the direction of the new guy. "I see someone's eyes on another someone." Gabriella told her best friend coyly. He didn't answer, his eyes still staring at the doors. "I'm going to go talk to him for you." She grinned, happily. "Maybe he'll be interested too." No answer again. What the heck was wrong with him? She wondered. Shrugging it off, she stood up from the table and made her way over there.

Gabriella blocked his view from the doors and he blinked a couple times then back at his friends. "What's Brie doing?"

"She's going to talk to that guy for you. Because you've been staring at him for the past 5 minutes." Chad snickered. "She thinks you're interested in him."

His eyes went wide, oh no he did not want a boyfriend. He stood up quickly, and took long strides over to Gabriella.

"Hi." Gabriella greeted the new guy once the principal was gone.

His eyes raked her whole being before he met her eyes, smiling. "Hey." His voice was a little higher.

"My friend over there." She pointed towards the table. But instead, she spotted Troy walking up to them quickly. "Oh, he's walking over here now." She giggled. "Well he's interested in you."

"He is?" The guy's eyes watched Troy as he walked over here.

She nodded vigorously, "Yeah. That'd be great if you went on a date with him." She smiled politely.

"Gabriella." Troy managed to squeak out, a little out of breath.

"Hi." The new guy greeted himself to Troy. "I'm Brandon." He smiled, holding his hand out to Troy. Yep, he was gay.

"Hi, Brandon." He grasped Brandon's hand and shook it quickly and let it go. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Gabriella." Troy's eyes shot to Gabriella. Pulling her to the side, he pushed his hair away from his face, grumbling. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to get you a date!" She yelled out exasperated.

He rubbed his face tiredly. "I don't need a date, Brie."

"Come on, Troy. There's not that many of your kind of guys around and you know it. Then, one walks into the cafeteria in all his glory and you turn it down? I don't understand."

"Just give it a rest, Brie." He sighed, not wanting to talk about this.

The two bickered on as they were oblivious to the students around them, trying to listen on and chattering as they heard bits and pieces being yelled out.

"Why?" She whined, wanting to help him with something for once. "He's hot. And he could be yours if you got to know him!" She told him lightly with a smile.

He shook his head, his floppy hair moving with him. "It's fine, Brie. Please just drop it." He smiled hopefully.

She grasped his big shoulders in her small hands and his eyes instantly caught hers. He felt like he was going to melt. It was girly, but it was true. "Please, Troy?" She asked innocently. "Let me help with _something_!"

"Gabriella, Just drop it." He told her tiredly. She missed the dangerous tone seeping through his words.

"Please just let me help Troy, I can totally help set you up with him!" She told him excitedly, jumping up and down a little.

"Damn it, Gabriella. I'm not gay!" He shouted loudly, cutting her off and making most of the people in the two story lunch room gasp. They had no idea what was going on and they were confused.

Gabriella stood there, mouth slightly ajar from being surprised at the news he blew in her face. "W-what?" She asked, many thoughts running through her mind at the newly found information.

The whole cafeteria broke into chatters, confused about what was going on. Troy looked up, noticing them for the first time in a while. Looking behind Gabriella at the table that was occupied with their friends, Chad was giving him a thumbs up. Rolling his eyes, he grasped her wrist and pulled her out into the hallway, not caring if they'd get in trouble.

Standing in front of him, she blinked a couple times before the words were able to come out of her mouth. "You're not-"

He shook his head, his floppy hair moving with him and cutting her off. "Nope."

"But, you told-"

"Nope."

"But how come-"

"Nope." He cut her off once again.

Her eyes narrowed, wondering if she should even try asking again. "You said-"

"Nope." He once again cut her off.

Her hands automatically crossed across her chest, and her thin eyebrows furrowed. Her chocolate orbs were swirled with annoyance, "Troy." She warned him, her manicured finger tapping on her forearm.

He sighed, rubbing his face, "Okay, sorry.. I've always wanted to do that." He mumbled the last part. Taking in a deep breath, he paused momentarily, shutting his eyes again. "I know i told you that when we first met. I was nervous to meet you! The first time I laid eyes on you when you got here, I was so nervous to talk to you too. Somehow after we introduced ourselves, I managed to tell you I was gay. I have no idea how I was able to form those two words in a sentence together and I know I lied to you for a while, but I just didn't know how to tell you!" His face was flushed out of breath, taking a deep breath after finishing. Gabriella was still standing there, staring at him. "What?" He asked a few moments later. "Don't stare at me like that. Say something!"

"Well, I'm glad you're not gay." She managed to squeak out. A small smile fell onto his lips, and he stood quiet, waiting for her to say anything else. "I don't know what else to say." She let out a small laugh, her cheeks were turning a light shade of pink.

A sigh escaped his lips. It was obvious she was attracted to him, but why wouldn't she tell him? He had to be the brave one right?

Troy sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily then opened them, staring into her big chocolate eyes. Walking up to her, he grasped her hands in his and Gabriella looked up, a small smile lingering on her lips. She had an idea he was interested in her. "I want you to say yes to going out on a date with me." He told her carefully, his eyes holding thick emotion.

"Hmm." She played out, a coy smile. Troy pouted impatiently, knowing that Gabriella has already said yes. Their fingers laced with each other's, a content smile filling her lips. "Of course."

A big smile sprawled onto his lips and he dipped down, his eyes fluttering closed and his lips met hers as she returned the sweet kiss. A few seconds later, Gabriella pulled back smiling. "That was your first and last kiss for now. We haven't even been on our first date yet."

Troy let his bottom lip stick out into a pout and Gabriella rolled her big brown eyes with a playful smile, "You'll get over it, Golden boy."

Pulling away from him slightly, Gabriella pulled him along back into the cafeteria, not wanting to get caught for leaving.

"You know, I've always wanted a hot gay best friend." She told him easily, her eyes glancing over at him.

This time, Troy rolled his electric blue eyes and a smirk held on his lips, "How about that new guy?" He paused, trying to remember his name. "Brandon, was it?"

Her shoulders moved up and down, not really remembering his name either, "You'd probably want to kill him for even looking at me, regardless if he was gay or not."

"Well if he was gay.. Nope, you're right."


End file.
